Days of Messengers and The Sea
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Slash warning. What do you get when the Son of Hermes kidnaps his love for fun, or Luke and Percy watch Percy's baby sister? You get a not so average day in the lives of not so average Percy/Luke. These will be short stories that will have the two lovers spending time together, and just loving one antoher. Don't like Percy/Luke,don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Kidnapping

"What's the matter Luke?"Percy asked.

"I miss mischief just a little bit,"Luke said. "There's only one villainous act I ever wanted to commit Percy…kidnap you!"

"You have me,"Percy reminded him. Percy kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"It's not the same Percy,"Luke told him. The Son of Hermes sighed.

"How about I spend the day with Annabeth, and Grover?"Percy asked.

"What?"asked Luke out of confusion. "Oh…right!"

Percy had a nice visit with Annabeth and Grover. They talked about what kinds of cans were tastiest, what cute outfit Luke bought, and what was the best designed building ever. I bet you can guess who said which.

"Alright Jackson!"yelled a voice.

"Hey Luke,"Annabeth said.

"Hello Annabeth! Will you come quietly Percy?"Luke asked.

"Never!"Percy said playing a role.

"Very well!"Luke said grabbing Percy and throwing him over his shoulder.  
"Oh no!"shouted Percy in mock terror.

"What if Kronos came back to Luke?"Grover asked clearly alarmed.

"I doubt that's the case Grover, but we better check!"Annabeth said. "Oh I see….."she said looking in the window.

"You can put me down now Luke,"Percy said.

"Is that what you meant?"Luke asked teasing the boy and putting him on his lap.

"What?"asked Grover.

"Looks like Luke wanted to play a game of kidnapping today….and Percy's adding a bit of Stockholm syndrome to it."Annabeth smiled as they walked off to give them privacy.

"What's the ransom going to be?"Percy asked.

"Hmm….all the money in the world, a billion yahchts and world domination."Luke said.

"You'll never get it!"Percy said with mock concern.

"Then I'll have to be happy with my hostage," Luke said caressing him as they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Stormy Night.

Thunder and lightning broke out along with rain. Zeus and Poseidon had had a tiff the other month, and now Percy was worried they were at it again. Luke noticed Percy's fear and kissed the younger boy's forehead as a comfort.

"Percy,"Luke said stroking Percy's hair. Luke wasn't evil anymore, but he was an opportunist and comforting Percy was the perfect excuse for affection. "Don't worry…. everything's fine….our families are just perfect! He continued to cuddle Percy until the Son of the Sea God finally returned the embrace.  
"But…."Percy began. It could have been a normal storm, but why chance it?  
"If it isn't,"Luke began. "Then we'll have each other to comfort one another…we won't take sides. Okay?"Percy nodded as Luke held him closer.

"Percy,"called his father. "It is just a routine storm….you have nothing to fear…listen to your lover…he knows what he's talking about…Zeus and I would never expect you to side with us, because we no your love is strong and you'd never fight against each other again."

"I will, Father."Percy promised. "I will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3- Adventures in Baby-Sitting

"Percy!" Poseidon said holding a baby girl in his arms. "Will you be a good son and watch your little sister?"

"Which one is this again?"Percy asked. He did love his younger siblings, but Poseidon brought them all over so many times….it was hard for the demigod to keep track of them all.  
"Marina,"Poseidon reminded. Very fitting for a Daughter of Poseidon Percy thought as he took the baby in his arms.

"What have we here?"Luke asked. "Oh my darling Percy! I thought you love only me!"  
"Not funny,"Percy said. "It's my little sister."

"Oh good,"Luke said. "I thought you and Annabeth had a thing going!"  
"We did, but a perfect in every sense of the word young man came and helped me realize he was the only person for me."Percy said kissing Luke. Marina giggled.

"Hey kid,"Luke said. "I think your older brother did a pretty good job at that touching statement. He should be a poet….no an Apollo son would take him from me."

"She just likes you,"Percy said smiling.

"Just wait…."Luke said holding Percy. Marina shrieked until her older brother reluctantly left Luke's arms and rocked her to sleep.

"Hey you have that effect on everyone get used to it!"Luke said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Percy asked.

"I suppose, but don't get jealous!" Luke said joking. Luke held the baby in his arms gently.

"Oh you two are so adorable,"Percy said taking a picture with a camera.

"You mean it?"asked Luke looking at Percy with his beautiful eyes.

"Of course! Not that you don't always look cute!"Percy added. Percy watched in happiness as Luke and his baby sister played peek-a-boo, and he read her a storybook.

"See? You're doing fantastic Luke!"Percy said truly proud of his lover.

"Ok, but when Poseidon comes back Percy, you're to go back to being my baby once again. Got it?"Luke said.

"Just how I like it,"Percy said. Luke smiled down as he held his boyfriend's sister in his arms. Maybe someday they could adopt a baby of their own, but as for now he didn't feel like sharing Percy.

"Thank you boys,"Posedion said taking Marina.

"Now….what was that the promise you made?"asked Luke taking Percy's hand. "Oh….right now I remember!" He pulled the Son of Poseidon onto his lap."She's cute, but I think I prefer you. No babysitter can take you from me baby."

"I wouldn't let them,"Percy said. The two didn't say much more just snuggled since they were both quite tired after they were through babysitting.


End file.
